Dont Speak
by biyatch
Summary: There are words that hung in the air like a thick fog.You're unable to grasp their full meaning but you see the beauty of such uncertainty.You love that bittersweet sadness of what ifs and if onlys that's why you'd prefer them to stay that way.SteinxMarie


**A/N**: Im back! For now...at least... Marie (Marie/Mary) and Stein needs more love...dont you think so?

(warning... no beta...a little spoiler for non-manga readers)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater...I wish I do though...

* * *

His curiosity brimmed insanity, a sickness without a cure. He itched to know why it worked, why it didn't and how it did when it does. And it made her wonder, was he ever curious about her too. He was alone, she wanted company and somehow they fit each other just right. She felt needed and she liked it, but will never admit that to him.

"I made some tea." Marie smiled and offered him a cup. He accepted it, murmuring thanks while he reread his notes. There must be some clue, some common link that he could patch up. It irritated him to no end why he couldn't recall exactly what happened that night. He knew he didn't kill BJ but maybe...maybe, just maybe...

"Any progress?" She interrupted his train of thoughts and sat across the table. The clues they have collected so far were scattered in front of them. He had the sales inventory of the store where he usually purchases his favorite cigarette. The evidence was too weak. They can't pin him down for murder just because they found a tobacco similar to what he usually smoked. Anybody could have purchase one and left it at the crime scene.

"The information we have is very little. And the girl said she couldn't remember who bought it at that time." he sighed and put the list down. The dates when there were purchases of the same cigarettes were encircled. It was a small store and there weren't that many customers to begin with. But even though the number of the same purchases was very few, they can't expect them to remember every customer who walked in.

Marie clasped his hand tightly, "Don't worry, we'll definitely find them!" she said it with a little too much conviction, it made him chuckle. What would he be if she wasn't with him? Mad probably...

She felt like a splash of cold water against burning skin, like the first gulp of air after you surfaced from almost drowning. She gave light to this dark corner he called world but he will never admit that to her.

Marie gathered the empty cup he used for tea. He fell asleep leaning on the table. She stared at him debating with herself if she should wake him up or not. Deciding to just let him sleep, she picked up the cups and deposited them in the sink. How long had it been since they left Shibusen. Days? Weeks? Did it matter? They were no closer to the answer they sought. With clumsy hands the blond death scythe tried to fumble for something to do in the kitchen. She needed to do something...anything. At a time like this, what can she do? She washed the cups angrily. She felt so stupid washing dishes at a time like this. She felt so useless.

She was such a crybaby, a hopeless crybaby. Stifling a sob, she quickly wiped her tears and glanced back at the sleeping Stein. She can't let him see her like this, it was embarrassing and worse it was becoming a habit. She let out a sigh and walked towards the bedroom to retrieve a blanket. The apartment they had rented was so small everything was just a few steps away.

Gently, she wrapped the blanket around Stein so he wouldn't feel cold. It was getting late and the temperature was dropping.

She stared at him again, a little longer this time, letting her hand linger, fingering the hem of his blanket. She tried to reach and touch his hair but pulled away the second she realized what she was doing. "_Silly me"_, she thought out loud.

_There are words that hung in the air like a thick fog. You're unable to grasp their full meaning but you see the beauty of such uncertainty. You love that bittersweet sadness of __**what ifs**__ and __**if onlys**__ that's why you'd prefer them to stay that way...such words may not necessarily mean unimportant but are best left unsaid..._

"Oyasumi." And she left to go and get some sleep herself.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading...I'll update as soon as possible...but no promises...


End file.
